Knuckle Jay's story
by Disc Ontent123
Summary: the discription
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful in Hyrule the sun was shining and the newest addition to the royal family was born. "Come on Impa I wanna listen to the great fairies stories" the little princess was impatient "I'm coming" so the 2 made their way down to the great fairies place "oh hello princess Jaycob hello Impa" "can you tell us another story great fairy? Please" the great fairy did not object. Just then Ghirahim appeared "oh hello little princess are you having fun?" princess jay was scared "Impa get the princess out of here!" before Impa could object Ghirahim Knocked the great fairy out and knocked Impa out of the way "princess I think you'll have a lot of fun as a void (the species Kirby is)HaHaHa" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"The princess' loud screams could be heard from a mile away .Impa got up though she was still injured and killed Ghirahim "lucky Impa you may have gotten me but the only way to get your princess back is when her father dies and star warrior brings him back to life"

"Prince-princess are you ok? Princess?" she was unconscious "PRINCESS WAKE UP!" Impa picked up the unconscious princess and ran to the castle


	2. Chapter 2

"JERCA (Knuckle Joe's Dad) KING JERCA" the flustered sheikah ran to the king "jer-jerca prin-princess jay-jaycob just lemme breathe" "WELL SPIT IT OUT" King Jerca was getting mad he wanted to know why Impa had stopped him from getting on Sir Arthur's ship "the princess and I were at the great fairy's house when Ghirahim attacked us and look" "look at what *looks at jaycob*oh my princess oh jaycob" after a while of crying queen Zelda came out "Whats all the noise? Jerca Whats that?" he showed her the unconscious princess "jaycob that's jaycob?" the queen could not believe it so Impa told her the story "well how will we take care of her Jerca is going to fight against nightmare and prince joseph (Knuckle Joe) was just born" Jerca had come up with an idea "hey sir Arthur he is the same species as jaycob why don't he take care of her? I'll go talk to him" the queen did not like the idea but it was the only way for her daughter to live "good news sir Arthur said yes" so they waved goodbye to the princes & Jerca and the 2 went on there way


	3. Chapter 3

"dad daddy where are you?" "he is fighting demon beasts right now" the princess knew her dad was a star warrior "who are you where am I?" the person showed himself "my name is sir Arthur you were attacked by nightmare (Ghirahim is nightmare) and turned into a void (the species Kirby is) since your family can't take care of you. you will become a star warrior" the princess didn't want to be a star warrior "but I don't want to be a star warrior I want to be a princess" "Jaycob. ...you.I am a void the species you are right nao so I will be your father figure" "NO GO AWAY" it toke a while to get her to agree "first we will need to get you a new name how about knuckle jay? hmm" "ok" so knuckle jay and sir Arthur started to train

8 YEARS LATER

"now jaycob you have trained hard these past eight years and now I salute you off as immortal knight you have been knighted" "thank you sir Arthur I will make you proud" so jaycob went off on her way


	4. Chapter 4

"who goes there show yourself" *rustling noises* "huh your just a kid shouldn't you be at home little guy?" the boy was blue did he have frostbite? He looked to be about 8 "no I ran away I didn't want to be prince I want to be a knight" jay chuckled "you have a long ways to go little guy Whats your name?" "my name is Percy (that is human meta knights name) whats your name?" "my name is immortal knight" Percy looked excited "wow you're a knight how did you become a knight and how old are you?" "well I'm ten and…" "YOUR TEN?" "well yes I was cursed at a very young age so I went to live with the star warriors" "wow you're a star warrior cool!*grumble grumble* wow guess I'm hungry" "you can eat with me Percy*takes off armour* what?" "you're a girl I thought you were a boy" "dose a boy have eyelashes?" "touché" so the knight and the boy ate dinner "wow that was good what was that?" percy asked "demon beast" "exscuse me while I go barff" "what I eat that every day it is delish" "um immortal knight" "yes" "look" it was the demon beast kirisakin "PERCY LOOK OUT" *slash* "argh ow that hurt and now YOU WILL DIE!" jay picked up her sword and killed kirisakin once kirisakin died jay fainted "miss immortal knight are you ok?esh he scratched your nose hard so hard it is still bleeding"

IN HER SHIP

"Ugh where am I?" "We are in your ship after you beat that monster you fell unconscious so I bandaged you up put you in your ship and figured how to fly your ship. Whats that over there? Do you know?" "yes I know that's sir Arthur's ship switch places with me k"


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello my dear immortal knight how are you" "I'm doing great except for my first demon beast out in the wild and I got a FREAKING SCAR ON MY NOSE!"*ringing noises* "oh looks like its lunch. Jay who is that boy with you?" Jay looked at Percy "Oh this guy well I was just sitting by my ship when he came out and told me he wanted to be a star warrior" "hmmm will you little guy be willing to train without end for a year?" "Whatever it takes to become knight" "OK let's get started but first lunch" So the 3 walked down to the lunch room

1 YEAR LATER

"I got to say pipsqueak you did train hard and now Ur bein knighted yay" "yeah I am sweet thanks big sis" *A.N meta called jay sis because they are so close they call each other there sibling* "well pipsqueak what are we waiting for lets go to the auditorium" IN THE AUDITORIUM "may I call up percy who has worked nonstop this past year" "hello sir Arthur how are you?" " I am doing well" AFTER THE KNIGHTING CEREMONY "what cha going to do now Meta Knight tell me your big sis wants to know" "well for starters I am going to find me some followers" "well I'll miss ya pipsqueak bye" "bye bsbff*big sister best friend forever*I'll miss you too"

1 YEAR LATER

"Sir meta knight what is that thing?" "Sword blade that is where my older sister lives" "your older sister you never told us you had an older sister" "well you are going to meet her"

IN SIR ARTHUR'S SHIP

"ah hello meta knight good to see you again how was your trip trying to find some followers" " it went good so do you know where she is?" "sadly no" "um sir" "yes blade" "UM SIR" "WHAT DO YOU WANT" "look" "yeagh*CRASH* Heya pipsqueak how ya doing long time no see" "ow hey big sis good to see you too" "sword blade I haven't seen you 2 in a long time hows it been?" "Sir Meta knight jay is your sister? Sweet" "you know her blade?" "Yeah I know them pipsqueak they helped me get out of that retched tower*tangled reference*" "tower what tower?" "well pipsqueak when I was 5 some evil lady took me and she hid me in that tower saying that sir Arthur stole me for a year I stayed in that tower near my sixth birthday sword and blade came and rescued me" "huh ok well let's grab some food I am starving"


End file.
